


Makoto and Ren Get a "Lesson" From Sae (Candlelit "DLC" Explicit) PLAY LIKE THE GAME

by cacman



Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Candlelit Explicit Version, Choose Your Own Adventure, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, Get tested, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Max Confidant ++, Max confidant plus plus, Multi, NG+, Netflix and Chill, New Game Plus Challenge, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Sex acts shouldn't be in the additional tags section, Sisters, Study Date, Underage Drinking, date trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473The explicit version is treated as "dlc".If you don't care about the rest of the story, stick here to only read the nasty. 😈Otherwise, pull up both works in alternate tabs. There are directions when to switch.SYNOPSIS:After Makoto and Ren "study some things (they) don't have experience yet", Makoto invites Ren to hangout the next day.Little does Ren know that Makoto has something else planned in mind.And little does Makoto know what Sae has been scheming.This is a "nicer" version of erotic fiction. I couldn't bring myself to write the nasty version first. If I write it, it would be called theheartless versionand it would be for the scum of the earth.The beginning is the "nice" part, towards the end it will get more "interesting" (once I write it).
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren & Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Series: Persona 5: Max Confidant Plus Plus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000206
Kudos: 17





	1. 1.A.2.1b

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700360) by [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme). 



> Update: 2/23/21  
> So getting the first scene done by Valentines Day was a total joke. I think I've figured out how I need to lay out the chapters for the mechanics to work, but I have some plot holes I still need to fill. Believe me, once it's done, it will be worth it!
> 
> Marie, you are a goddess. I can only dream to write at your level.
> 
> Thank you Orpheus Telos for the extended [ Beneath the Mask ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbT8Ptc3pOI)audio, it really helped me get in the mood!  
> Go support him/her/them!
> 
> Also, thank you Jesse Ruderman from squarefree.com. I wish I found your [ real-time html editor](https://htmledit.squarefree.com) sooner!
> 
> This series is going to be about sexual relations after max confidant for each of the characters (yes, that includes the guys as well)  
> Therefore, this series is based around underage sex. Though in my opinion it isn't a big deal since Ren is already banging everyone at max confidant anyway.
> 
> Ok so don't call me out but I did take some direct quotes from Persona 5.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a **fantasy**. I **do not** condone any non-consensual sexual actions, even as little as touching someone that doesn't want to be touched.  
> Please practice safe sex, and get tested **before** doing anything wild.

Makoto ***chuffs***
    Yes, thank you.
_Makoto gazes out the window with a contemplative gaze._  
    Your embrace brought back memories of my father. I haven't felt so much since he passed.
_Makoto smiles deviously._     How does it feel being my surrogate father?
_Ren tenses up and averts his eyes at the audacious statement._  
    Just kidding.
  
    
Makoto ****
    A charming delinquent and a rebellious honor student. An interesting combination to say the least.
cont


	2. Scene I: The Study Date

`Time: 5:00pm`  
`Location: Ren's Room, Upstairs, Leblanc`  
**Makoto and Ren are sitting close to each other on the loveseat.**

Makoto:
    I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...
    ...I want to be with you.
    We still have some time before night falls...

_Ren pulls Makoto in, and Makoto lays her head on his chest._  


* * *

**but really**

* * *

Choose
    Pull Makoto up. (work in progress)
    [Pull Makoto down.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67690903)


	24. 1.B.1a

_Ren picks up Makoto with one arm over her stomach and the other arm under her legs._

Makoto
    Ren! Wai- What are you--
_Ren hurls her onto the bed. Makoto rolls and instinctively puts her legs out to spring off the wall._  
_As Ren approaches her, Makoto flips up around Ren and clotheslines him to the ground._  
_Pinned to the ground, Makoto attaches a butterfly grip and smashes his wrist._  
  
Makoto *with the spirit of a warrior*
    Don't resist!
_Ren cries out in pain and instinctively grabs his wrist. She twists the arm towards her, traps the other arm with her knee, and pushes down on his face with her forearm._  
_Her act of bushido slowly turns back to one of anxiety, as she realizes the pain Ren is in and quickly backs up into the bed._  
  
Makoto ***scared, but concerned***
    Sorry, did I hurt you?
Makoto  *shakily, breathing rapidly*
    What are you doing to me?
_The change in mood leaves Ren hesitant to pursue her._  
_However, he cannot let this moment slip him away, so he says:_  
  
Choose:
    [Sorry, I got a little carried away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67425208)
    [***gets on his knees kissing the floorboards*** Forgive me, my lady.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67425919)
    [It's time! Ravage her!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67425973)


	25. 1.B.1b

_Ren gets up, which causes Makoto to fall face first on the floor._

Makoto
    Ren! Wai- What are you--
_Ren hurls himself on top of her. Makoto rolls and instinctively puts her legs out over Ren's back._  
_As Ren turns his head, Makoto locks him in an armbar._  
  
Makoto *with the spirit of a warrior*
    Don't resist!
_Ren writhes in pain, knowing the feeling all too well from Sae's palace._  
_Makoto's act of bushido slowly turns back to one of anxiety, as she realizes the pain Ren is in._  
_Makoto releases her grip and swings her legs back to kip up into a fighting stance._  
  
Makoto ***scared, but concerned***
    Sorry, did I hurt you?
Makoto  *shakily, breathing rapidly*
    What are you doing to me?
_The change in mood leaves Ren hesitant to pursue her._  
_However, he cannot let this moment slip him away, so he says:_  
  
Choose:
    [Sorry, I got a little carried away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67425208)
    [***gets on his knees kissing the floorboards*** Forgive me, my lady.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67425919)
    [It's time! Ravage her!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67425973)


	26. 1.B.1ab.1a

_Makoto stands tall and looks down upon a writhing Ren._

Makoto ***justified***
     ***tch*** You can say that right.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67501514)


	27. 1.B.1ab.1b

_Makoto looks down at Ren and scoffs._  
  
Makoto ***perplexed***
    What are you doing?
_Makoto struggles to find the humor in this bizarre scene. Ren slowly looks up, bracing for his fate._  
  
[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67501514)


	28. 1.B.1ab.1c

_Ren charges at her knees, to which Makoto nonchalantly sidesteps._  
  
Makoto ***laughs***
    What was that?
_She finds the playfulness in Ren's exaggerated attempt, but her mind is made up._  
    Get up.
_Ren frees his head smashed in the mattress, clutching his wrist with a wide grin. Makoto does not match the same sentiment. As he lifts his leg up, he props himself with the hurt wrist and falls back on the floor._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67501514)


	29. 1.B

_Ren pulls Makoto in and down towards his crotch. Makoto puts her arm down to stop him._

Makoto ***disgusted*** :
    What are you doing? Do you have a shred of decency?

Choose:
    [Pick her up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67387537)
    [Get on top of her.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67387549)


	30. 1.B.2

_Concerned for Ren, she extends a hand._  
  
Makoto ****
    Here, let me help you up.
_A submissive Ren looks up apologetically as she lifts his hand like a prince. She tenderly rubs him on the back with a weak smile._  
    I was eager to get to know you better.
_Dejected, Makoto shrinks back and looks down and away._  
    But I guess this is what you think of me.
_Makoto turns towards her bag and walks past Ren. Ren is about to say something, but she cuts him off with a glare._  
  
Makoto ***stern***
    I should go.
_Ren shakily reaches out to Makoto, grasping for a second chance. She dismisses him and flicks her hand away as she makes her way down the stairs._  
  
Makoto ***curt***
    Take care of yourself.
_Ren stops in his place, not wanting to make a scene in front of the customers below.  
Makoto marches down the hall with tears in her eyes.  
An elderly lady and her husband look at her pass, to which Makoto meets with a scowl._  
  
Elderly Lady
    Poor girl.
Elderly Man
    She'll be alright, though I can't say the same for the guy.
_Makoto hears them and stops in place by the door. She turns her head to say something, but then looks down._  
  
Makoto ***mutters to herself about Ren***
    Who ARE you?
_Makoto leaves the store. Her calm composure crumbles and she stumbles about sobbing.  
Sojiro turns the corner with groceries in his hand, taken aback. Makoto picks up the pace and looks up with a fake smile, tears stained on her dress._  
  
Makoto ***over the top happiness***
    Hi Sakura-san!
Sojiro
    Mako-
_Makoto jogs down the alleyway to catch the train._

_Forcing Makoto was probably not the best option.  
I'm in the process of writing the better option, but it's taking a while (hint: interactive sex! :)))_

_end scene...  
to be continued..._ [restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511)


End file.
